Field
The present invention is related to speech recognition, and specifically to speech recognition in association with a mobile communications facility or a device that provides a service to a user such as a music-playing device or a navigation system.
Description of the Related Art
Speech recognition, also known as automatic speech recognition, is the process of converting a speech signal to a sequence of words by means of an algorithm implemented as a computer program. Speech recognition applications that have emerged in recent years include voice dialing (e.g., call home), call routing (e.g., I would like to make a collect call), simple data entry (e.g., entering a credit card number), and preparation of structured documents (e.g., a radiology report). Current systems are either not for mobile communication devices or utilize constraints, such as requiring a specified grammar, to provide real-time speech recognition.